


Plain Popsicle(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [39]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Zane is exceptionally bad at flirting. Expanding on a moment from the outtakes
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Ninjago Podfics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	Plain Popsicle(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plain Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871654) by [BadFeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9mxgbet0510kguu/Plain_Popsicle.mp3/file)


End file.
